Its only forever, Not long at all
by Blackroseflame
Summary: What happens when Jareth reenters the life of Sarah and Toby? Will love blossom? Or will past experiences stand in the way? My 1st fanfic btw
1. Chapter 1

"Toby come here," Sarah said to her feisty and free-spirited younger brother.

"But, but 5 more minutes pwease?" Toby protested.

"Ok, fine but if it starts to rain we have to leave".

Sarah had decided to take her 7 year old brother to the park… the same park she went to whenever she needed to get away and think, the same park that she went before she went to The Labyrinth. Despite the fact that she almost let her brother become a goblin, nowadays she was incredibly close to him… after all he was basically all she had.

Just two months after that night in the labyrinth Karen had been told she was pregnant which had thrilled her and her husband. However, during the 2nd trimester Karen had a miscarriage, which had devastated the whole family. Because Karen was having a lot of problems with the miscarriage, Sarah was left to be the sole caregiver of Toby.

However months passed and still Karen wasn't better, in fact she was worse. She adamantly refused to be around Toby and had developed a new "relationship" with alcohol. The only thing worse then Karen's drinking problems was the simple fact that she had brought Sarah's father down with her. Now, at the young age of 20 Sarah not only had to take care of herself but also her brother. Yeah Sarah did love him but she wished she could have a normal life, College, boyfriends, that type of thing but sadly there are only so many hours in a day.

With this last sad thought Sarah turned back to Toby "Ok come on Toby its time to go home"

"Ok Sarah" Toby said as he started to walk home"


	2. Mac and cheese and goblins

"Milk, milk, milk… where is it?" Sarah muttered to herself whilst continuing her search for said item.

"Hey Toby, do you know where the milk is?

"Its on the counter, you took it out before you got the Mac and cheese out"

"Oh thanks" Sarah said to Toby's retreating form

Turning away from the fridge Sarah saw the item she had been searching for clearly on the counter. Once the milk had been found Sarah grabbed the other items needed and headed to the stove to finish making dinner. Tonight they were having Toby's favorite meal, seeing as he had gotten an "A" on his English report. For only being 7 years old, Toby was incredibly smart being able to read for the past two years and already writing plenty of short stories of his own. Toby had already read almost all of Sarah's stories from when she was a child, Brothers Grimm, Harry Potter, Poe and more, the one exception to that list being "The labyrinth". Sarah knew that for at least a couple months Toby had desperately wanted to get his hands on "The Labyrinth", she also knew that refusing him the ability to read it was only making him want it more, but she really didn't know what to do.

Coming back to reality Sarah realized that the Mac and cheese was finished, "Toby, dinnertime". Sarah soon lost track of time as she was setting the food out and pouring them each bowls of Mac and cheese. However soon she realized that Toby still wasn't downstairs. "Toby come on this isn't funny" Sarah shouted upstairs as she started to head up there to make sure he was ok. After Sarah's first attempt at finding Toby (hoping he was in his room) her heart was pounding so fast she could hear it in her ears. "Toby come on where are you?" As she neared her room she could hear him reading a book, finally her heart started beating normally again. Turning the doorknob Sarah was just about to tackle her brother figuring he didn't know she was there when she realized what book he was reading.

"Toby what are you doing reading that book? I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to read it" Sarah asked her brother.

"Oh but Sarah it's a good book, its about this one girl and this Goblin King. Its sooo cool" Toby gushed.

"Is it real?" Toby asked as his face showed sudden realization. "Its real isn't it, you're the girl, you wished me away. Why did you wish me away? Can I meet the Goblin king?"

"Toby I thought I told you to never read that book! Yes its real but it was such a long time ago, I didn't really think it would work. I didn't mean to wish you away, I was being mean but I got you back now" Sarah replied with a sigh.

"Do you think it will still work? It seems so fun their? Is Jareth nice?" Toby continued gushing out questions.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now" Toby said looking Sarah straight in the eye.

"Oh god Toby, do you have any idea what you just did? Things aren't as nice there as they seem in the book!" Sarah replied clearly startled as the sky started to turn black at an amazingly fast rate.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't know it would happen. What do I do?" Toby asked fear shinning in his eyes.

"There is nothing you can do. He is going to come and he's going to make me a goblin," Sarah said near screaming as the pounding of rain and sleet on the house drowned her voice out.

Toby rushed over to where Sarah was standing and hugged her as the window swung open to reveal the same person who had stood in that same doorway years ago.

Reviews are always nice, as is constructive criticism. Flamers will be cooked over a big spit and fed to my dragon Sparky. Also if anyone wants to, I need a beta. BTW I probably wont be able to post as much as I did/will today seeing as I'm homesick and yeah… I will attempt to post on the weekends and Monday and Friday (at least).


	3. Attached to your soul

_Last moments of chapter 2-_

Toby rushed over to where Sarah was standing and hugged her as the window swung open to reveal the same person who had stood in that same doorway years ago.

_Chapter 3- _

"Dear Sarah I thought you had quiet enough of me on our last visit, apparently not? Although it is quiet a pleasure to see you again. Sadly I have a feeling it isn't returned seeing as it was young Tobias that called for me and not you" Jareth remarked before Sarah had a chance to say anything.

The years since the labyrinth had clearly changed a curvaceous 5 ft 7 Sarah into a sight for the sore eyes with her flowing chestnut brown hair and soul-piercing eyes. However, time had shown itself on the once noble king of the goblins. Although he was still a beautiful man, the likes of which the mortal world will and has never known, he had clearly fallen from his once grand state. His eyes now contained a weariness that hadn't been there the last time and in more ways then one he seemed like a puppy without a bone, a man without a hope.

"You leave him out of this, he had no idea what he was doing." Sarah near snarled at the Jareth

" Now why on earth would I do that? He isn't the one that willingly destroyed the labyrinth. Toby isn't the one who beat me. He isn't the one who started this whole mess… is he?"

"No he hasn't, but neither have I! I won you, fair and square, I beat you but I did not destroy the labyrinth."

"Ooh quiet contraire dear, quiet contraire. Tell me when was the last time you talked to your friends in the labyrinth? Been a couple years hasn't it? Do you have any idea what has happened in those couple of years? The labyrinth it's fallen apart-"

"Hush up, I don't want Toby to hear all of this, he has no need to hear all these problems. Can we go talk about this some other place?" Sarah interrupted.

"Ok, how about here?" Jareth asked as the bedroom began to morph into Jareth's familiar throne room.

"You know that this isn't what I meant. Where is Toby?"

"You only said somewhere else, I guess next time you'll specify where exactly. Don't worry about young Toby, he is safe asleep in his room and will be until you return." Jareth explained

"But now if you will be so kind as to not interrupt me I will continue. The labyrinth has fallen apart since you left, just look around you and you cant dare tell me that it hasn't. When you won the labyrinth, when you won me, a part of the labyrinth latched onto you. The labyrinth has connected itself to your soul, when you're here or are somehow in touch with us down here the Labyrinth will and does blossom. However, when you loose contact with our world, it withers and falls apart.

"Ok, lets say that the Labyrinth is dying because of my absence, what do you propose I do? I have a life aboveground, a family, friends, and school! Plus what does that have to do with Toby wishing me away; does he have to run the labyrinth for me?

"No, he is to young to run for you, plus all he managed to do was wish you away to your rightful kingdom. Actually I was hoping that perhaps you would be willing to stay down here just for a month. Help me regrow the labyrinth for one month and if at the end of that time you find you still do not wish to stay here you will be released as if no time has passed. On the other hand, if you choose to stay you will help me rule this kingdom… as queen."

" What about Toby? Where will he go?" Sarah asked

" Don't worry, hell stay down here with you as well for now and if you choose to be queen. I'm sure the royal nursery will be quiet honored to have a potential prince as their charge. What do you honestly have too loose?"

Hope that chapter wasn't to bad… more or less I had no idea where I was going until I started writing it. Also, I still desperately need a beta seeing as my grammar leaves much to be desired so let me know if you want be a beta for me (I shall give you a virtual brownie if you do). I hope to have another chapter up later tonight. Oooh I'm also listening to the song "Within You", god David Bowie has such a good voice… instant shivers.

Replies to my reviewers

Notwritten- Thank you for the reply, I hope this chapter is just as interesting.

Katy- Thank you, and I do plan on keeping it up (also you were my first reviewer)

Darklady- Lol, thank you… Ill try to update, as much as possible but I have school and I've been home sick for the past few days. But I will defiantly try to update as much as humanly possible. Don't worry there will be lots more still to write.


	4. Goblin City and Dreams

Ok I know its been a long… long time since I wrote anymore, I've been having a LOT Of things going on in life and have had writers block so I'm really sorry. Thankfully tomorrow I'm going to be in the car most of the day so hopefully I can get some writing done.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_ (David Bowie, "As the world falls down")

For the second time in her life, Sarah found herself in the castles ballroom, for the second time in her life she found herself dancing with the Goblin King.

However this time wasn't going to end like her first time, not at all. When the clock chimed Sarah continued dancing, as if heedless to what else was going on around her. In fact Sarah and Jareth continued dancing lost in each other for what seemed like an eternity until one thing managed to bring them out of the stupor.

That one thing was a kiss, not just a normal kiss but a magical kiss, a kiss that lingers on your lips, that seems to capture a moment forever, the type of kiss that a certain Goblin King gave a certain Girl who passed his labyrinth once before.

"Sarah, Sarah get up! We get to have pancakes for breakfast. Guess what we get to do next, guess! We get to see the labyrinth and your friends… Hogwart and Ludo and Sir… Sir something. Oooh and Im a prince and you're a queen." Toby's voice cut into Sarah's dream

"Go back to bed" Sarah said just barely awake enough to do so

"But Jareth said we need to get up!" Toby protested

"Wh… what?"

"Jareth said you need to get up."

"Ok fine, Ill be up in a few minutes."

"He said you have to get up now!"

"Ok fine, one second let me get dressed quick"

_With that final statement Sarah groggily opened her eyes to see her surroundings. 'Not to bad, actually its pretty' Sarah thought of her room which in fact was honestly beautiful. The walls were a soft cream color and thought the room there were windows that showed the goblin city, which had seemingly disintegrated since the last time she had been here. In one corner of the room there was a huge dresser made out of beautiful cherry wood, a desk made out of the same exquisite wood was against the same wall. On the opposite wall there was a door to which she guessed was the bathroom and a door that was slightly open revealing a huge closet full of clothing. On the last door was one last door that she guessed was the one leading to the rest of the castle._

"Ok, Ill wait outside of your room" Toby said as he ran outside the door that she had correctly guessed led outside.

"Ok, now all I need to do is get ready for breakfast" Sarah mumbled to herself as she walked over to the dresser which was full of the most exquisite dresses she had ever seen, yet alone owned. After several minutes of carefully looking over almost all of the dresses she decided to wear a light blue sun dress that ran halfway down her calves and clung to her form beautifully. After getting dressed she washed her face and put her hair up in a bun before walking out the door to her brother who was patiently (or as patiently as a kid can) waiting for her.

"Did Jareth manage to tell you where to meet him? I was so tired last night that I don't remember much" Sarah asked Toby

"Yeah he showed me, he has these cute little goblin people here. I made a new friend, his name is Troy" Toby said

"Ok, show me where it is then" Sarah said silently following after Toby letting her thoughts carry her away

Within just a few minutes Toby managed to bring the two of them to the dinning room where a magnificent Goblin King sat with a plate of uneaten food in front of him. As soon as he noticed the two of them at the door he strode over to them and offered his arm to Sarah.

"Let me escort you to your seat" Jareth said to Sarah quiet enough for only her to hear it.

Sarah took the offered arm, attempting to not look at him sure that if she did she would blush in memory of what had happened in her dream.

'Why did I have that dream? I don't like him, I'm sure he hates me so why is my mind choosing to play tricks on me?' Sarah asked herself as she sat down at the dining table, which was full of foods of every sort.

"I trust that you slept well and found your arrangements satisfactory" Jareth's smooth voice questioned

"Yes, very thank you" Sarah replied still not meeting his eyes.

'Why is he not like how he used to be? He was never this polite. He was always snarky and rude. Maybe it would be good of me to ask and make sure he's fine'

"Jareth, you've changed a lot since I last met you…" Sarah began to say

"… How so?"

"Your just more… more, your just different"

"Although I am not sure if that is a compliment or not Ill take it as such and thank you. If you are referring to me being more polite, yes time does tend to change people as does the early morning… plus you are a guest of mine and thus the labyrinths." Jareth replied

"Thanks. Toby told me that were going to see the Goblin City and visit my friends today?" Sarah asked

"Yes I am going to show both you and your brother the city and then after that I will put you in the care of Higgle" Jareth replied

After that last confirmation conversation flowed rather easily, a few awkward silences but as soon as those fell Jareth managed to find something to talk about whether it be Underground Politics, history or anything in-between. Soon after breakfast they managed to set out to the city with Jareth being a proper escort, Toby walking around noticing everything around in total amazement and Sarah watching the daily life of the Goblins that would someday become her subjects.


	5. I must be going insane

_**Labyrinth chapter 5**_

_I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to reply, I honestly feel bad about it. Life just got out of control and I became really busy. I honestly do mean to update it from now on, I'm on summer vacation so it should be made a LOT easier. Please review and tell me what you think._

"Sawah" the sudden cry from the crowd pulled Sarah from her thoughts quickly as she soon realized who had been calling her name.

"Ludo! Is that you" she replied as she hugged her friend from her previous trip to the Labyrinth. "How have you been? I'm sorry for not visiting you more often"

"Excuse me but I believe I was speaking to Sarah long before you choose to interrupt us in such an impolite manner" Jareth interrupted the reunion with a glare that despite the understated words shone a promise to punish further manners with a head-first dunk into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

However, Sarah being her normal outspoken self was not deterred by such a glare but instead took it as a challenge. Thankfully time had taught her how to be diplomatic and prove points without throwing fits.

"I'm sorry Jareth but I haven't seen Ludo in so long, I have missed him dearly. Plus don't you think it would ill reflect upon me and you in turn if I were to ignore one of your subjects?" She asked with a quick smile knowing it would hush him up.

Surprisingly Sarah's plan did work and for the fist time he could remember Jareth, king of the goblins who almost always had a reply to everything was rendered speechless.

Within a few brief seconds of contemplation he turned on his heel to head towards the Goblin Castle "Very well I will leave you to catch up with your friend. I trust he can help you find your way back if you get lost"

Although his words had an edge to him he was certain he had been able to keep moderate control over his tone. In all honesty if he hadn't been able to keep such control one would be able to hear sorrow in his voice although none present not even the Goblin King would know why.

As soon as he was out of sight of Sarah, Jareth couldn't resist showing his anger and hurt. Unfortunately for Jareth, that brought him under the scrutiny and attention of his subjects. However, a quick glare at hem proved wonderful for setting them back to their normal lives.

Within seconds he was inside the castle and on the way to his study where he spent most of his time. '_Why am I acting this way over a girl!? Nothing is special about her, I have entertained much more beautiful guests plus she hasn't grown up a single bit since I last saw he.' _He thought to himself as he paced in his study that he had finally reached.

'_Yes I might have liked her before but that was before she defeated the labyrinth, I was stupid and blind. I cant like her anymore, plus what would she think? The Goblin King, Jareth the one who she knowingly defeated likes her. Honestly I must be loosing it.' _With that final thought he sunk down onto his leather covered chair with a sigh, fully feeling all the stress and emotions brew within him.

Ok that's it for now, sry for the short length but I figured Id get something up and post more often even if it is shorter, let me know what you think of that plan. Also Id love to find a beta seeing as my grammar doesn't tend to be the best.


	6. Visits and cozy cottages

_Chapter 6_

_Ok I hope that at least someone is pleased that I've updated so soon. I'd appreciate it if someone were to review though seeing as not a single person has reviewed my last one.. Thanks to all of my amazing readers who have stuck with me for so long._

As Jareth walked back to his castle all Sarah, Toby and Ludo could do was stare at his retreating form.

'_Honestly when will that man ever make sense. Has he ever done a single thing that makes the slightest bit of sense? What is his problem? I know I'm a guest here but certainly he doesn't want to spend his time in my presence. You'd think he'd be happy to get rid of me for awhile.' _Sarah thought to herself still trying to make sense of that whole scene.

"Sissy I think Jareth's mad" Toby said grabbing onto Sarah's arm pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I think so to, but I think he should calm down. If he's still mad I guess Ill talk to him when we get back tonight" Sarah said dreading the possibility of him still being mad. "But Toby I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Ludo. Ludo this is my brother Toby"

"Toby, Sawahs brother. Toby, Ludos brother" Ludo replied making it clear that as he saw it they were all family there.

"Yes, Ludo and Toby brothers" Toby said in agreement while smiling up at Ludo.

"So Ludo how have you been? Have you talked to Hoggle or Sir. Didymus?" Sarah asked breaking up the moment.

"Ludo happy, you come back. Ludo work for Jareth, rocks are Jareth and Ludos friend. Hoggle friend too" Ludo replied, despite his fractured speaking making his points rather clear.

"Oh Ludo I'm happy for you. It's so nice to see you again. Do you happen to know where Hoggle is then, I don't know how long I can stay out here." Sarah replied hugging Ludo then pulling away with a smile.

"Sarah! Is that you?" came a voice interrupting them. "I heard that you had come back to the Labyrinth last night and had to come to the castle right away to make sure you were ok" the voice who Sarah had now recognized as Hoggle continued.

As soon as Sarah had recognized the voice she took of for her friend who has just a few feet away.

"Yes its me Hoggle, how have you been? Sorry for not talking to you in awhile, I was busy aboveground" as she gave her friend a hug who returned it with just as much force before looking away shyly.

"Ehh me I've been ok. Jareth's decided to let me keep my job with taking care of all those damn fairy's which was nice of him although I wish he would show that rare side of him more often. I think the fact that I now have more then me to care for helped him a bit though" Hoggle said with a smile

"Are you sure that Jareth is letting you keep your job and being nice? Wait, did you say you have more then you to take care of?" Sarah asked truly bewildered

"Yes I did and yes I'm sure. I managed to find a beautiful goblin woman after you left. Been married three months now. Actually if you want me to I'll bring you there for dinner" he replied apparently noticing the rumbling coming from Sarah, Toby and Ludo.

"Toby, Ludo do you two want to go get some lunch with Hoggle?" Sarah asked looking at the two of them who had been previously been playing with each other.

"Ludo hungry" Ludo replied as his stomach growled

"Yes please, I didn't eat to much last night" Toby replied trying to be polite

"Well I think that settles it as long as you don't think your wife will care"

"No of course not, actually I told her I'd probably bring you down for lunch. She's dying to meet you" Hoggle replied starting to lead the way to his cottage, which was just inside the Goblin city.

Thankfully it didn't take to long to reach Hoggle's cozy cottage, seeing as it was just inside the Goblin City.

Like most other Goblin Cottages it was low to the ground and humble although anyone from the outside could tell that it was a very homey place as well. It was clearly done up in mud and clay and despite it being harsher then most other cottages it was easy to tell that a lot of time and effort had been put into making it.

However Sarah didn't have long to look around before she was greeted by another Goblin who Sarah guessed was Hoggles wife and surprisingly Sir Didymus.

"Aahh Lady Sarah it is so nice to see you again. I was just trying to find Hoggle and go see you" Sir Didymus replied as he walked his dog/loyal steed Ambrosias up to Sarah.

"Well I'm here now so you wont have to worry about finding me" Sarah replied as she bent down to hug Sir. Didymus.

"Hoggle dear why don't you bring all your friend up to the cottage now, I've got lunch done and I'm sure they're all hungry".

"Yes Zara, I'm sure they all are hungry. Thank you for cooking lunch for all of us" Hoggle replied as he motioned for the others to follow and pecked his wife on the cheek.

Although the cottage was small and cozy looking from the outside it wasn't so small on the inside. Although Sarah wasn't sure how that managed to work she figured it was some type of magic from the labyrinth.

Lunch passed quickly for all present but was filled with a lot of fun and catching up, something that they all sorely missed and needed and soon it was time to leave.

As Sarah took her brother Toby she waved over her shoulder and promised to return as soon as Jareth let her then started walking back towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not long after arriving back at the castle, Sarah was back in her palace room lying on the bed finally able to relax.

'_God if someone had told me that Id ever see his face again I would never have believed them. It all seems so familiar, yet so different and I guess it is nice to see Hoggle and everyone again. Even though I don't want to stay, I doubt I could easily leave even now.'_ Sarah thought while lying in bed, head gently resting against the pillow.

For a few seconds her thoughts quieted until she came up with the sudden idea to look around the castle and hopefully find a library. Quickly getting out of bed, pulling her hair into a bun and tossing on some shoes she left the room.

Minutes passed quickly as she walked past empty corridors and thousands of closed and even locked doors, which she realized after trying one that looked like it might lead to the library.

Thankfully she hadn't yet needed to make a turn… although up a head she could tell she was coming to the end of the hall and would soon need to choose which way she wanted to go.

Thankfully the rest of the castle was much more grand and beautiful then the few rooms she had seen in her last visit. The current area that she was in had a deep red carpet with walls made out of stone so grand they seemed to shine. Occasionally the walls were dotted with a portrait or two, usually of people she had never seen before.

Also, she guessed it was a good thing that no one had come across her since she wasn't sure how anyone would react to her seemingly lost presence.

Sooner then she had expected she reached the end of the hallway and peered off in both directions trying to decide which way to take. Sarah let herself get deeper into her looking then she thought possible and was soon pulled out of her thoughts by a deep, velvety voice that she could place easily.

"Sarah… what a surprise to see you out. Although I guess it really isn't and shouldn't be, to honestly think you would have stayed in your room does seem quiet crazy of an idea given your past visit. Regardless… are you just wondering around lost inside of my castle or are you honestly looking for something?" came Jareth's cool voice startling Sarah from her observations.

"I'm looking for your library… you do have one right?"

"I should have known… you always did love reading when you were aboveground" Jareth muttered to himself.

"Of course we do… its just attached to my personal room which you can't find unless you know where to look" he said to her now, looking into her eyes and giving a slight smile, which could easily be mistaken for a smirk.

"Oh ok… I guess Ill be going back to my room then. Thanks" Sarah replied sure that he wouldn't be willing to share such a private thing with her.

"I thought you were looking for the library… you know you are more then welcome in there. Let me know if you ever want to know how to get there." Jareth replied and slowly walking away.

Sarah hesitated for a few seconds then opened her mouth to speak "Do you really not mind if I go there? Where is your room?" She asked

"I thought that was the problem, follow me" Jareth said and turned away this time leading rather then walking away.


	8. Close your eyes

Sorry for taking so long to continue this!!! So many personal problems arose over the summer and I'm still trying to get them all sorted out. For those that are still reading, thank you! I hope you like this new chapter.

What happened last chapter- 

"_I thought you were looking for the library… you know you are more then welcome in there. Let me know if you ever want to know how to get there" Jareth replied and slowly walking away._

_Sarah hesitated for a few seconds then opened her mouth to speak "Do you really not mind if I go there? Where is your room?" She asked_

"_I thought that was the problem, follow me" Jareth said and turned away this time leading rather then walking away._

The next few minutes found the duo walking through the castle and taking countless twists and turns yet in time they found themselves in front of the doors in front of the library.

"Do you think you'll remember how to get back here?" Jareth asked

"Given a couple hours, of course… I had thirteen hours to solve your labyrinth I think I should be able to get to your library no problem" Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Oh well then I guess you wouldn't have an interest in me showing you the easier way here on our way back to your rooms" Jareth said with the smirk on his face sinking into every word.

"Wait there's an easier way!" Sarah protested almost immediately.

"Of course there is, but you had already walked so far I figured I should show you this way instead"

"Fine but can you please show me the easier way back?" Sarah asked sheepishly realizing that she had almost never asked him for anything ever before.

"Deal as long as you close your eyes right now" Jareth said smiling

"Why…?" Sarah said yet closed her eyes at the end of the question.

Making sure that her eyes were perfectly sealed Jareth reached for the library doors and carefully led her inside. If she reacted in awe to the rest of the castle he figured she would nearly have a heart attack at the site of the grand library.

"Ok open your eyes" He purred into her ear purposely sending shivers down her back

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she pushed her eyes open and after taking in the scene for a few minutes let her jaw drop. Beautiful would be the closest word to describe the library, although it fell sadly short. The walls were covered in green tapestry and the floors were covered in the deepest purest white carpet in the world. Every inch of this huge room was covered in bookshelves of beautiful well-cut bookshelves from every type of wood in our world and the underground. Needless to say it took Sarah multiple minutes to get her mind back and even then the only thing she could think of was "Wow"

"Well don't just stand their gaping at it. You said you wanted a book, go get one" Jareth responded proud that such a small room could get such a reaction from her.

Without a need for further encouragement Sarah walked up to the closest shelf to look for a book.

A small laugh went through the place startling Sarah from her attempt to read the book titles. "I don't think that shelf will do you much good unless you read Latin" Jareth replied after his laughter stopped.

"Wait those books are in Latin? You speak Latin?" Sarah asked

"Of course I speak Latin, it's taught to the royal family from birth. And yes those books are in Latin, we have multiple different languages in this room. The English section is over in that corner."

With that said Sarah walked over to where he pointed trying to figure out what other languages they had books on. On the way she noticed Spanish, Italian and something that looked like Chinese.

Hours passed and soon Sarah realized she was still taking in all of the books and that Jareth was sitting down on a couch in the middle of the room reading a book waiting for her. By this point she already had a large pile of books that sounded good against the wall.

"Sorry for taking so long Jareth, I didn't realize how much time I was taking" Sarah said startling the Goblin King out of his book.

"Don't worry about it, I often spend days in here so its nothing new. Did you find anything you like? If so I can have some Goblins bring it to your room later.

"Yes I found a lot of books I like and thank you." Sarah replied with a smile and gesturing towards the pile of books she had found.

"Now since it is about time for supper, would you like to join me?" Jareth asked offering her his arm, which she took.

"Sure I am rather hungry"

"Well come on then, I'm sure the Goblins are wondering when we will arrive" Jareth said as he pulled her out of the room. "Your books will be in your room when you arrive back there."


End file.
